Muggle in the Ministry
by supernova8610
Summary: A 17 year old American Muggle is visiting London for the first time in her life. One day she gets lost, and accidentally enters the Ministry of Magic! What will happen when she is found out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This particular fan fic, however, does belong to me. :-)  
  
Summary: A 17 year old American Muggle is visiting London for the first time in her life. One day she gets lost, and accidentally enters the Ministry of Magic! She meets a wizard who is also 17, and the Minister's son! What will happen when she is found out?  
  
.  
  
The plane finally landed at Heathrow airport. Kathleen Brock was relieved. She didn't think that she could stand another ten hours inside an airplane. But then she remembered that she had another ten hour plane ride to look forward to when she went back home to Napa, California; but that wouldn't be for another two weeks, fortunateley.   
  
There were still a few people on the airplane, so Kathleen waited until they all got off. When she was the only passenger left on the plane, she got up out of her seat, and walked into the airport. She was alone, for her parents had decided that she was finally old enough to travel alone, for which Kathleen was grateful. She headed towards the luggage claim, got her suitcase, and when she stepped outside into the England summer breeze, she hailed a taxi.   
  
"Where to, miss?" said the taxi driver in a London-Cockney accent.  
  
"The Abbey Road Hotel, in London," Kathleen answered back. She brushed a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.   
  
"Abbey Road Hotel it is, then," said the driver. He started the engine, and was off.   
  
The drive to the hotel was silent, but not boring. Kathleen kept herself from getting bored by looking out the window, taking in everything she saw, like Big Ben, Windsor Castle, and even a distant glimpse of Buckingham Palace. She was getting very excited. This was he first time in England, first time out of the United States, and she didn't want to miss a thing.   
  
When the taxi driver pulled up to the hotel, he helped Kathleen get her luggage out of the back, Kathleen paid him the taxi fare, and then headed into the hotel. It was a pretty nice hotel, considering how inexpensive it was. There was a fire burning in the fireplace. Kathleen didn't know why, though; it was summer, and already fairly warm outside. She decided to forget about it, and instead went up to the front desk, where a bored looking young man was.   
  
"Excuse me," said Kathleen, to get the man's attention.   
  
"Name?"  
  
"Kathleen Brock."  
  
The young man typed a few keys on the keyboard, then turned back to Kathleen.  
  
"You're in room 11. Here's your key." The young man handed her the key.  
  
"Thank you...?"  
  
"Dudley Dursely," said the young man.  
  
"Thank you, Dudley," said Kathleen. She took her suitcase, and headed off to her room, thinking to herself that Dudley Dursely should get some exercise. He really was quite fat, almost the size of a baby whale.  
  
Kathleen reached room 11 and opened the door. She stepped inside and looked around. There was a window at the other end of the small room, under which there was a bed. There was one nightstand, and on the wall opposite the bed, a dresser, on which a television lay. Opposite the dresser, was the bathroom.   
  
Kathleen set her suitcase on the bed, and after putting her things away, decided that she'd got get something to eat. She was quite hungry, after all, so she walked out of the hotel, waving to Dudley as she passed, and outside. There weren't any cafes near the hotel, so Kathleen had to walk a few blocks to find one.   
  
When she finally did find a cafe that wasn't crowded, which was quite a ways away from the hotel, she wasn't very pleased to see that it was in a dumpy part of town. Despite this, she went into the cafe anyway, where she ordered a cheeseburger for lunch. After she was done eating, she decided to walk around a bit more before going back to the hotel.   
  
She had been walking around for a while, and entered an even dumpier part of town. It was late afternoon. Deciding that she'd go back to the hotel to call her parents to tell them that she had made it to London safely. Kathleen took a few steps in what she thought was the direction of the hotel, only to stop. She didn't know where in London she was. She was lost.   
  
Kathleen looked around for a phone booth, and spotted one in the distance. There was a dumpster near it, and Kathleen thought that someone should empty it, and soon, for it was already filled to overfilling. Kathleen walked over to the phone booth. There was a wall behind it with a lot of grafitti. The phone booth itself was missing several panes of glass, but this didn't matter. Kathleen stepped inside it. She closed the door of the phone booth, and picked up the phone, thinking that she would call for a taxi to come pick her up.   
  
But what was the phone number for the taxi company? Oh yes. Kathleen started puching the numbers. 6...2...4...4... what was the number after four? Was it a two or a six? Getting desparate, Kathleen pressed the 2 button, and was about to press another button, when a clear voice spoke.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said the voice. Kathleen looked around, but saw no one. "Please state your name and business."  
  
Unsure of what to do, Kathleen hesitated. What was going on? What on Earth was the Ministry of Magic? Maybe it was some sort of transportation company. Yes, that was it. She would state her name, and business, then someone would come and pick her up. Relieved, she spoke into the phone.  
  
"Uh, hi. My name is Kathleen Brock. I'm lost, and I need to have someone come and take me back to the hotel where I'm staying."  
  
"Please take the badge, and attatch it to the front of your robes."  
  
A badge then appeared in to slot where return coins normally appeared. Kathleen took it, and looked at it.   
  
Kathleen Brock lost  
  
"What the-?" She never got to finish her sentence, because the telephone booth that she was in suddenly started to move downwards! What was going on? A few second later, a chink of golden light appeared, rose up Kathleen's body, and then the phone booth stopped moving. Kathleen opened the door of the booth, and stepped out. Her jaw dropped.  
  
.  
  
Please review, and tell me what you think!  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews, JVS491, gaul1, Mystical Witch, Esodes08, and dreamcatcher386!  
  
Esodes08= No, I've never been to the UK. I haven't even been out of the United States, for that matter. :-(  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
.  
  
"What the-?" She never got to finish her sentence, because the telephone booth that she was in suddenly started to move downwards! What was going on? A few second later, a chink of golden light appeared, rose up Kathleen's body, and then the phone booth stopped moving. Kathleen opened the door of the booth, and stepped out. Her jaw dropped.   
  
She was in a long hall. In the middle, there was a magnificent fountain, and on both sides of the hall, there were fireplaces. People in robes were coming out of, or disappearing into, the fireplaces. The ceiling was covered with little moving golden figures, and at the far end of the hall, were golden gates.   
  
She decided to ask someone where she was, and so went up to a boy who looked to be about her age, 17. He had fiery red hair, and was talking to someone who could only be his friend, and he, too, looked to be about 17. The boy's friend had raven black hair, and startlingly green eyes. He wore a pair of round glasses, and on his forehead, there was a most peculiarly shaped scar, like a bolt of lightning.  
  
She decided to go up to them.  
  
"Ron, when are you going to learn?" The raven haired boy was saying. "Girls don't appreciate it when boys sneak up behind them and scare them like that!"  
  
"Honestly, Harry! I didn't mean for-"  
  
"Excuse me," said Kathleen. The two teenagers, Ron and Harry, turned to face her.   
  
"Can we help you?" said Harry politely.  
  
"Um, yes, actually...um...I need help."  
  
"You're from the states, aren't you?" said Ron. Kathleen nodded.   
  
"What do you need help with?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm a little lost..." she paused. "You see...I just arrived here in England today, and I was staying in a hotel when I decided to go and get something to eat, and on the way back to the hotel I got..."  
  
"Lost?" Harry said.   
  
Kathleen nodded.   
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"The phone booth-"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Look, who's the boss around here? I need to see him."  
  
"He's my dad," said Ron. "He's in a meeting right now, but it should be over in a few minutes."   
  
"Meanwhile, why don't you stick with us?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kathleen followed them to the golden gates. There was a line of people in front of the elevators.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Kathleen asked.  
  
"My dad's office," said Ron.  
  
Kathleen was silent as Harry and Ron and herself finally stepped onto the lift. Ron pushed the number 1 button, and they were off.   
  
When the doors of the lift opened, they revealed a bushy haired girl. She was standing in front of the lift, as if to block their entrance.  
  
"Hermione! Move out of the way!" complained Ron.  
  
The girl, Hermione did move out of the way, but she stared at Kathleen as she, Ron, and Harry stepped off the lift.   
  
"Who's your friend?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm Kathleen."  
  
"You're from the States, aren't you? Which school do you go to? I've heard there are many good schools of magic there-"  
  
"Hermione, calm down or you're going to hurt yourself," said Ron.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!"  
  
"Then what should I tell you?"  
  
Ron and Hermione continued arguing. Harry ended the argument by saying that he was going to hex Ron and Hermione if they didn't shut up, which, of course, they did.  
  
"Ron, you're dad's meeting is over."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.   
  
"Should we take Kathleen to meet him?" Harry said.  
  
"Good idea," said a voice.  
  
All four of the teenagers turned around.  
  
"Dad!" said Ron.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hello, hello," said Mr. Weasley. Then he spotted Kathleen. "And who are you?"  
  
Kathleen told him who she was, and then Ron and Harry told him how exactly she had entered the Ministry. When they were done with their story, Mr. Weasley didn't look very happy.   
  
"What's wrong Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I want all of you to follow me into my office."  
  
He didn't explain why, though Ron asked. He just said again for them to follow him. When they reached Mr. Weasley's office, Mr. Weasley hurried them all inside, and then shut his office door.  
  
.  
  
I know this story isn't as good as my other stories, but keep in mind that I'm just taking a break before writing the sequal to A New Beginning. I've already planned it out, I just need to write it. Trust me, it'll be a lot better than this current story...Anyway, Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews, Jared, Esodes08, dreamcatchter 386, and gaul1!  
  
.  
  
On a side note, I found out, by accident, that you can write a review to your own story...anyway...  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
.  
  
"Hello, hello," said Mr. Weasley. Then he spotted Kathleen. "And who are you?  
  
Kathleen told him who she was, and then Ron and Harry told him how exactly she had entered the Ministry. When they were done with their story, Mr. Weasley didn't look very happy.   
  
"What's wrong Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I want all of you to follow me into my office.  
  
He didn't explain why, though Ron asked. He just said again for them to follow him. When they reached Mr. Weasley's office, Mr. Weasley hurried them all inside, and then shut his office door.   
  
"Sit.  
  
Kathleen, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat down. Ron and Harry looked worried, and Kathleen downright scared.   
  
"Harry, Ron? Do you realize the she could be a spy?  
  
Harry and Ron looked down at their feet.   
  
"She could be working for You-Know-Who!  
  
"You mean Voldemort?" Harry said. Ron and Mr. Weasley flinched.  
  
"I'm not working for anybody! I'm just visiting London for my own pleasure! And I don't even know who Voldemort is!" said Kathleen. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley looked at her incredulously. "What?" said Kathleen again.  
  
"You've never heard of Voldemort?" Harry asked. He couldn't believe it! A young witch who'd never heard of Voldemort!  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Ron said.  
  
"No, I'm not," said Kathleen. "Why? Should I have heard of him?  
  
"Well, yeah! He was one of the most feared wizards of all time!  
  
"Was?  
  
"Harry, here, defeated him a few months ago.  
  
"But...wizards? I thought they were only make-believe!  
  
Everyone grew wide-eyed at this comment. Mr. Weasley turned to Ron.  
  
"We'll have to wipe her memory. She's a muggle.  
  
"A muggle?  
  
"It means that you aren't a wizard. Or witch.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at Kathleen.  
  
"When you leave here, I will be going with you. As soon as you have stepped outside, I will wipe your memory. I cannot have you telling everyone that witches and wizards actually do exist.  
  
Kathleen looked at her feet.  
  
"Do you understand?  
  
Kathleen nodded.   
  
Mr. Weasley took her with him, and they went outside, where Mr. Weasley called a taxi for Kathleen. Then he ointed his wand at her, and wiped her memory. He Disapparated right afterwards.   
  
Kathleen stood there. She didn't remember anything about the Ministry of Magic. But she did feel something inside her jeans pocket. She pulled it out, and saw that it was a pen with the name Arthur Weasley on it. Who was Arthur Weasley? Kathleen shrugged. It was probably the name of some pen company. The taxi drove up, and Kathleen got inside, and was glad to be on her way back to the hotel.  
  
.  
  
The End  
  
.  
  
Finally, I've already posted the FIRST chapter of the sequel to A New Beginning. It's called Rescuing a Loved One. Here's the summary:  
  
Voldemort's Death Eaters are still around. A few months into his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry's son, Ron, is captured by the Death Eaters and held hostage. It is Harry's job to rescue his son before it is too late.  
  
And here's the story ID for it: 1890093 


End file.
